Demolition Shotgun
* * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 93|capacity = 12 (max 60)|mobility = *115 *11 (weight)|cost = *395 *420 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = |row4 = }} The Demolition Shotgun is a Heavy weapon created by MatthewGo707. Appearance * It is a shotgun with the steel stock, the drum clip, and the muzzle beak. Strategy It has devastating damage, average rate of fire, low ammo and OK mobility. Tips * Use this to counter Ghost Lantern users * Place its mines on hidden spots on where players mostly pass through. * Swarm each of its mines to lure players. * Use this weapon in narrow path so the enemy will be trapped. * This weapon's projectiles defy gravity, so benefit from it. * This can destroy the Energy shield with ease. * Use this to counter Storm Hammer users * Despite its limited travel time, the gun is notably effective at taking down airborne targets due to the flak-like projectiles. * As it has "Cluster Detonator" attribute, it can easily damage even those who successfully dodged its splash damage. * It shoots projectiles, meaning it can block other projectiles. This is especially effective against missiles. * It is a good counter against melee players. * Only use it for traps making as it performs poor on direct combats. * Use this in close range maps, as it can trap others easily. * Use this in claustrophobic maps, since being there will have no chance for enemies to escape from its mines there. * Try to trap a target into a corner where escape is difficult. * If you know that an enemy is approaching from a certain area, you can shoot down a few mines and set up a small trap. * This is a great weapon for setting up traps around corners. * It can easily mow down medium-armored players or less. Or higher if you had enough time to finish off higher-armored players. * Spam the weapon. * The player can also use the projectiles from the weapon to scout the way by firing some and charging up the weapon. If the enemy comes to that way, these projectiles will explode, doing massive amount of damage to enemy's health. * This gun is best in killing mobs in Co-op Survival, since it nearly one shot-kills every single enemy in the mode. It is the best weapon if there is a lot of small crowds in the mode's maps. * Use this in close range maps, as it can trap others easily. * In Point Capture, place its mines on the center of the spot because your enemies/enemy will never know if there are its mines inside the center of a spot. * Trap the other team with the weapon's mines so you can give them a harder time to escape their spawn point. * Lure targets to the sticky bombs. Counters * Attack its user with Sniper or area damage weapon to mess their aim. * Be aware that its projectiles defy the gravity. * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Avoid its mines. * This weapon's projectiles block bullets infinitely, meaning it's impossible to kill or harm the user unless you ambush them from behind or use a weapon that has the Wallbreak effect such as the Prototype. * Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the projectiles having abnormally large area damage and the fact that that it is spammy (due to its ability to shoots 16 mines that traps the corridors). * Be wary on small areas where the bombs might be rigged. Firing sound * Demoman's VS Demoman *Advantages **Shoots 16 mines that stick on walls. **Has devastating damage. **Has 12 rounds. **Its mines defy gravity. **Has better mobility, at 115. *Neutral **Shoots Sticky Mines **Has contact detonator. *Disadvantages **Takes more time to detonate by itself. Origin by Countries * Trivia * This is based on the South African Sentinental Arms Co. Armsel Striker combat shotgun. ** It is also known as the following names: *** Sentinel Arms Co Striker-12 *** Protecta *** Protecta Bulldog *** Street Sweeper * This looks like the shotgun counterpart of Demoman. * This is the only shotgun that has the "Sticky Mines" and (formerly) the "Contact Detonator" attribute. * The fire rate has been increased from 80 to 93 in the later update. * It's very similar to the Demoman due to they both shoot a sticky projectile and explode when the enemy contacted to it. However, the Demolition Shotgun shoots 16 said mines (hence the Shotgun attribute). * This is one of the weapons whose skin changes when upgrading. ** However, this doesn't matter anymore as upgrades became absent in the 12.5.0 update. * If not upgraded, it takes at least two pellet sticky mines per shot to instantly kill the bosses (including The Bug). * It is essentially the Heavy counterpart of Automatic Drummer. * It no longer has the Cluster Detonator attribute upon the introduction of the Cluster Bomb attribute in the game. Category:Shotgun Category:Contact detonator Category:Heavy Category:Sticky mines Category:Weapon Category:Weapons Category:Contact Detonator Category:Sticky Mines Category:Cluster Bomb